Computing systems may utilize one or more memory devices, and a memory controller may at least partially control one or more operations of one or more memory devices, such as by controlling the data exchange rate and/or the timing of the data exchange, for example. A memory device may include a memory interface, which may provide particular functionality including a particular path to allow for data exchange between a memory device and one or more components of a computing system, for example, and, in at least one embodiment, a memory interface may comprise one or more busses, such as address and data busses, for example, which may have a particular bus width, such as 64 and/or 128 bits, for example. Occasionally, a memory interface may be tested, such as in response to a data exchange error, or as part of a characterization or debugging operation.
During design of a memory interface, the memory interface may be tested. Testing may be initiated manually, or may be initiated by detection of an error in the memory interface. In one particular type of testing, the occurrence of one or more data exchange errors may trigger a debugging operation, and the debugging operation may be at least partially duplicate the error, such as by subjecting the memory interface to particular types of simulated data exchange, for example. However, particular methods for testing may not adequately reproduce errors, or may not be triggered in a manner providing particularly robust testing or characterization of the interface. Therefore, techniques for addressing one or more of these limitations continue to be desired.